


Johnlock #2

by Jeanmarco



Series: Johnlock Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can you do a fluffy one shot that involves some parentlock please?"<br/>-desideriance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock #2

John woke up to warm sunlight spreading across the room, dust floating in the rays. There was a cup of coffee on his bedside table, made just the way he liked it. Sherlock had already gotten up, apparently. John swung his feet over the edge of the bed, feet sliding into his grey slippers as he grabbed the warm coffee and went to retrieve his robe from the back of the door. As soon as John was in the living room, he sat down in his armchair and grabbed his laptop. A giggle was heard from the kitchen along with that deep laugh that could only originate from Sherlock’s throat.

"No, Dad, stop it! You’re going to upset Pa."

In a flash, John was in the kitchen, scrutinizing every inch of it. “What’s going to upset Pa?” he asked, looking for a mess. Both, Sherlock and Hamish, turn around with a frightened little jump. John felt his heart sputter as he saw Hamish’s hair. “Sherlock!” He yelled, running forward, trying to fix it with his hands. “What did you do?!”

"Hamish wanted his hair shorter, so I cut it!" Sherlock explained, smiling proudly at his handiwork. Hamish’s once even, perfect, black hair looked like it had been cut by a careful ax murderer. It was different lengths, sticking out at random places and making John’s head ache just looking at it. "It looks fine, John. Don’t you think so, Hamish?" Sherlock asked the kid.

Hamish walked to the closest mirror, blue eyes scanning his hair, hands patting it down. John could tell he didn’t like it, and Sherlock, genius of deduction, obviously could too. Sherlock’s expression became downcast and his posture sagged tremendously, “Oh.”  
  
John immediately started attempting to cheer Sherlock up, hating whenever Sherlock was sad. “Hey, it’s okay. We can schedule a hair appointment with the barber. I’m sure everyone will love Hamish’s hair until then.” A smirk appears on Sherlock’s face as he gives a little ‘yeah right’ grunt.

"No, really, Dad! I think it looks great. All of the kids at school will be jealous!" Hamish’s tiny 6-year-old voice squeaked, trying to make his dad happy, "They’ll all want you to cut their hair, too!" John watched Hamish hug Sherlock around the waist and they both smiled at each other. "You’re the bestest, Dad!" Then, noticing John, he added, "You too, Pa."

John laughed and planted a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek, sending Hamish running for cover, yelling, “Yuck”s and “Ew”s. John felt Sherlock rumble with a laugh and John took a sip of his coffee. “Do me a favor?” John asked, looking Sherlock in his eye.

"Anything for you, John."

"Don’t try that again."


End file.
